The present invention relates to connectors for terminating coaxial telecommunications ports.
In telecommunications installations, coaxial jacks are used to connect equipment at different locations within a telecommunications wiring closet or to other devices in the telecommunications system. It is not uncommon for jacks to be wired to one piece of equipment and not have a plug inserted in the jack to connect to a second piece of equipment. In these situations, it is desirable to insert a terminated plug in the jack to close the circuit and provide an appropriate level of impedance in the circuit as opposed to leaving the circuit open. The terminated plug will preferably provide a fixed and known amount of impedance matched to the particular requirements of the installation.
Known terminated plugs provide an outer shell and a center conductor connected directly by a resistor within and soldered to the outer shell. Known terminated plugs may not provide an stable or desirable level of impedance due to the resistor being angled within the outer shell, improperly contacting the outer shell or the solder connection between the outer shell and resistor being improper or inconsistent. Improvements to known terminated coaxial plugs are desirable.
The present invention relates to a terminated coaxial connector including a resistor to provide a desired level of impedance. The resistor is held within an conductive outer housing and electrically links a center conductor and the outer housing via an conductive end plug. The end plug is crimped about an end of the resistor and maintains the resistor in axial alignment within the outer housing. The present invention further relates to a method of assembling a terminated coaxial connector including a resistor wherein an end of the resistor is inserted within and crimped to a rear plug which holds the resistor axially aligned within a hollow core of a conductivew outer housing.